Musica de ascensor
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: 2D y Murdoc volvían a casa después de ver al veterinario, pero se encuentran con extraños problemas en un ascensor. Oneshot.


**Música de ascensor.**

2D y Murdoc volvían a casa después de ver al veterinario, pero se encuentran con extraños problemas en un ascensor. Oneshot.

Titulo original: Elevator music

Autor: The Mayans and The Aztecs (o al menos así se llamaba)

Tipo: Humor

Bueno, adivinen quien es... soy yo! La querida Miko n-n, siento mucho mi ausencia, pero es que la verdad, en vacaciones no me dan ganas de hacer nada –o- (bostezo) e publicado algún que otro oneshot, pero les aseguro que al menos e estado tratando de continuar algunos capítulos de los fics en esta sección y desarrollando ideas para futuros fics, sip, yo nunca me rindo n0n

Como sea, leí los reviews que me han dejado en estos fics de Gorillaz y me alegraron mucho saber que les guste mis historias. En uno alguien me pedía que publicara algo nuevo, ya que tenia esta sección algo abandonada ú.u

Bueno, este fic no me pertenece, es una traducción de una buena escritura de Gorillaz, la mayoría de sus historias me han gustado, pero lamentablemente se cambia mucho de nombre y ahora no recuerdo cual es su nuevo nick, cuando lo sepa les avisare. Ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo al traducirlo.

Gorillaz es propiedad de Damon y Jaime, o eso es lo que ellos dicen. Elevador music es propiedad de su respectivo autor, **toda expresión o vocabulario** en el fic **no es mio,** yo solo me limito a traducir.

Música de ascensor 

"Muds," empezó 2D, caminado hacia el pequeño elevador del pasillo, "Me senté en él por error!_ Error!"_ rogó el cantante. Murdoc no contesto. El solo avanzo malhumorado asta el ascensor. 2D se había "accidentalmente" sentado sobre el pequeño pájaro que Noodle había encontrado en landfill. Se encontraba herido, y aun hacia un gran jaleo, que no dejo a _nadie_ dormir. Especialmente a 2D. Entonces, mientras el se sentaba a tomar una muy _innecesaria_ taza de café... bien... solo digamos... el pájaro canto su ultima canción...

"Cállate tarado," gruño Murodc, sin mirar hacia 2D, "Todo lo que sabemos, es que Noodle va a matarnos a ambos!" Ellos dos habían ido con el veterinario a ver si el pajarillo podía salir bien. Aparecía ser que 2D le había roto la columna, por lo tanto, eso significaba parálisis, igual a la muerte. Básicamente, todo había terminado antes de que pudieran llegar hasta allí. El cantante cargo cuidadosamente el cuerpo del pequeño pajarito en las manos, evitando así las mirada de los curiosos. Ambos se detuvieron enfrente al elevador, y Murdoc pulso el largo botón con la imagen de un flecha apuntando hacia abajo. El botón brillo en una luz amarilla, y el sonido del elevador zumbando se incremento. El cantante lentamente miro hacia el cuerpo del pajarito y soltó un suspiro deprimido. Realmente no era su intención lo sucedido, y Noodle iba claramente a cuidar de el, por la forma que actuaba cuando lo encontró. Parecía que ahora se iba a molestar mucho. Eso hubiera sido... si no fuera porque otro problema los encontró primero...

El pequeño timbre dejo de brillar y las doradas puertas del elevador se abrieron. El bajista y el cantante ingresaron. La menuda habitación olía a fresca alfombra nueva, y las brillantes, plateadas paredes lucían hermosamente pulidas. Era bastante lindo, luz blanca en le techo del cuarto. El piso tenia la alfombra roja y había una suave música tocando el la radio por encima de todo. Sonaba como algo que tu escucharías frecuentemente cuando el canal del clima estuviera televisando tu clima local. Las puertas doradas lentamente se cerraron, y entonces vino el suave zumbido y las luces turbulentas del elevador. La dócil, tranquila música era bastante placentera, pero el vocalista no pudo disfrutarla del todo, pensando el la cara de su princesa asiática cuando le explique que el aplasto su pájaro por culpa de su estupidez. El Satanista tenia sus brazos cruzados y tenia una desagradable mueca en la cara, mientras 2D meramente lo miraba con una lastimosa expresión a través de los costados de sus ojos. El elevador se detuvo un momento, y entonces las puertas se abrieron una vez mas. Un apuesto, joven, hombre de pelo rubio, con un lindo traje y corbata, y un maletín lentamente entraron. El hombre los saludo con una cálida sonrisa, y 2D lentamente hizo espacio en el cuarto para el hombre. Este quedo en medio del Satanista y el cantante. El elevador empezó su marcha otra vez. El diminuto brazo en el dial sobre la puerta empezó a moverse hacia números menores.

_6…5….4….3…2…_

El elevador se detuvo. Se detuvo con un fuerte golpe! Se congelo justo en las vías. Los tres lentamente intercambiaron miradas confusas. El pequeño cuadrante en los botones de la puerta contenía un botón largo y rojo, y sobre este, las palabras _"En caso de emergencia, presione este botón." _Murdoc se acerco con lentitud al botón, y lo presiono firmemente. Llego un fuerte, molesto zumbido. Los tres esperaron, a que algo pasara. Nada sucedio. Todo estaba quieto. La música del elevador continúo sin problemas mientras tanto, hasta que la música fue bajando de volumen surgiendo una voz masculina.

"_..Ho… hola… puede… alguien… oírme…"_

Murdoc instantáneamente reacciono, y el contesto de forma adecuada. "Uh, si, podemos oírte!"

La voz ahogada, ahora no escuchándose tan ahogada respondió con _"uh, si um, estamos teniendo un ligero problema con el ascensor, así que si ustedes pudieran solo permanecer calmados nosotros lo arreglaremos en un periquete (1)!"_

"Que?!" grito 2D, olvidando que Murdoc era el quien estaba hablando con la voz, "no podemos quedarnos jodidamente calmados aquí en esta lata! Haga que nos saquen de aquí!

"_Por favor señor! Permanezcan calmados y todo saldrá bien, esto puede tomar unos minutos..."_

Una hora y media después… 

"Uggggh… cuanto tiempo hemos estado aquí…" pregunto un aturdido 2D, sentado en la esquina del pequeño cuarto, sosteniendo al pájaro muerto en su palma. El hombre con el maletín bostezo y tiro de la manga de su traje. "Um... como una hora y media..."

2D miro fijamente al hombre del maletín con los ojos medio cerrados por un momento, y luego miro al pájaro muerto en su palma. Entonces, una retorcida, estúpida sonrisa se propago a través de sus labios. "Eey…" pensó el cantante, lentamente poniéndose de pie, "... ey... amigo... tengo una idea..." el hombre se volvió hacia 2D, sabiendo que se dirigía a él. "Si?"

2D levanto su mano para mostrar el pájaro al tipo del traje. "Vamos a jugar a las traes... con este pájaro muerto!" El hombre del traje miro al vocalista de forma incomoda, pensando que se estaba volviendo loco por estar sentado en un elevador por hora y media. El rubio arqueo las cejas, y alejo sus manos. "Uh, no gracias." Las cejas de 2D se levantaron, pero sus ojos permanecieron entrecerrados. El cantante lentamente bajo su mano hacia si, con el pájaro aun entre sus manos. "Aw, vamos," dijo, y la estúpida sonrisa creció, "las traes!" El cantante arrojo el pájaro, y el hombre grito en sorpresa. Y en el momento que abrió la boca, el pájaro voló dentro de ella! El hombre tosió y jadeo y se tomo la garganta. El cara del hombre cambio de un suave color melocotón a un rojo cereza. Sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas, y una larga y gruesa vena creció a través de su frente. Colapso en el suelo alfombrado, aun atragantado con el cuerpo del pájaro. 2D y Murdoc, ambos simplemente miraron al hombre atragantado y estrangulado por el pájaro muerto. Murdoc miro al tipo con expresión alarmada, pero aun así no hizo nada. 2D solo lo miro, rodando por el suelo y jadeando por aire, con sus ojos aun entrecerrados, solo que no había sonrisa esta vez. El hombre finalmente paro de rodar y retorcerse en el piso. Se sofoco con el pájaro muerto que 2D quería que atrapara. El hombre se quedo ahí, sin emoción, y con los ojos aun salidos de sus orbitas. Al principio, 2D se había mantenido en calma. Pero entonces, igual que un bipolar, se tiro de su azulino cabello, y grito como una banshee(2), _"SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!"_

Arremetió a las puertas del elevador, y trato de meter los dedos por la rendija de las puertas para abrirlas. 2D gruño y tiro como un maniático... pero... no funciono. 2D se quedo parado ahí, refunfuñando y jadeando como un perro. Luego se dio vuelta y agarro a Murdoc por el cuello de su sucia camiseta, y sudando y apretando los dientes, él siseo "_Tu!_ Si tan solo me hubieras comprado aquel pony cuando tenia tres, nunca me hubiera metido en este desastre! Tu maldito, comedor de encurtidos bebedor de diet-coke, sucio cerdo, ladrón!

El bajista miro a un delirante 2D. Tal vez por estar 2D tan aburrido, alguna cosa en su mente realmente se había salido de lugar. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Murdoc alzo su mano, y le dio a 2D una fuerte bofetada a su mejilla. 2D seguía agarrado de la camiseta de Murdoc, volvió a alzar la cara una vez más. "La verdad duele, no es así mama?"

Murdoc levanto la mano una vez más, y le dio otra rápida abofeteada a la cara de 2D. Esta vez hizo que 2D despertara de su episodio. Sacudió la cabeza y se alejo un poco de Murdoc. Gimió débilmente y se masajeo la cabeza. "Ugh... gracias Muds... no se que fue lo que vino a mi..."

_SLAP!_

"Ow! Y _eso_ por que fue?!" gimoteo el cantante, frotándose el lugar del golpe.

Una ligera sonrisa surgió en la cara de Murdoc, riéndose un poco. "No lo se. Era algo divertido hacer eso..."

Y en ese mismo segundo, el elevador se sacudió por un momento, y comenzó a bajar otra vez. Una gran cantidad de gestos de alivio vino de los dos compañeros de banda. Ellos nunca pensaron que estarían tan felices de oír al elevador descender. Pero mientras se aproximaban al piso, 2D exclamo, "Muds! Que vamos a hacer con _aquel_ tipo!" y apunto al estrangulado hombre en el suelo. El Satanista simplemente lo observo, y se encogió de hombros descuidadamente. "Ah, nosotros solo diremos que el aburrimiento lo _mato_ eh, tarado?" Después de lo que acababa de suceder, parecía que decirle a Noodle que le había pasado a su pájaro seria una tarea fácil. Como fuera, al día siguiente, se podía escuchar a Noodle por todos lados gritando:

"_DONDE_ ESTA MI PAJARO?!"

(1)frase coloquial

(2)_ Banshee_, para las personas que no sepan qué es os lo explico aquí, más que nada como curiosidad Una _banshee_ es un espíritu femenino cuyos lamentos advierten de una muerte inminente.

Según la autora, dijo que le parecía graciosa la idea de que Murdoc y 2D estuvieran atrapados en una ascensor y 2D se volviera loco. A mi si me gusto y aquí lo traduzco para todos los amantes de los fics de Gorillaz en español. Quizás siga traduciendo algunos otros mas. Todavía estoy pensando.

Quiero contarles que mientras estaba explorando en la web encontré una pagina genial donde hay fanarts de gorillaz, es muy buena, pasean a verla y recorrerla si tienen tiempo, yo me guarde unas espectáculos imágenes de 2D, y algunas tiras de historietas muy graciosas, de verdad, y muchos que son talentosos, no se lo pueden perder ::n0n::

gorillaz-gal (punto) deviantart (punto) com

Bueno esto es todo, ojala pronto alguien mas se una a mi y mi misión de hacer que se escriban mas fanfics de Gorillaz en español, hasta ahora somos Makurikeri y yo, pero aun tengo esperanzas de que mas gente se nos unirá.

Hasta la próxima.

REFLEC THE FALSE ICONS!!!


End file.
